


In Which Karkat Has A Nightmare

by TricksterPanda



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Karkat, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas, Pale-Red Vacillation, Red Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been having nightmares and can't sleep. His matesprit, Dave, wants to know what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Has A Nightmare

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are sitting on the couch falling asleep. You hear someone come in and really don’t care who as long as they don’t wake you up.

“Hey Kitkat.” You mumble and look up to see you matesprit, Dave Strider. “You falling asleep again? You suck at watching movies. Like what is this five times now.” You were awake now and glared a little.

“It’s not like you’re any better.”

“Well yeah. I mean who wouldn’t fall asleep with your lame romcoms.” He smiled and knelt down to rest his head on the arm of the couch. You shake your head yawning.

“You’re the only one.”

“Yeah sure. Now go to bed.” He yawned a little too and you just stretch.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re going to fall asleep.”

“No I’m not.”

“Really?” He leaned over you and looked at your face. “You were almost asleep weren’t you?”

“No.” You lied.

“Sure.” He knew you were lying and had a smirk to prove it. You roll your eyes getting up. “So, if you aren’t going to bed what are you going to do?”

“Restart the movie. I’ve been trying to watch this all fucking week.” You yawn again. 

“Maybe get some sleep and then watch it?” You sigh and look at him.

“I’m fine Dave.”

“Hey Kitkat?” You glared at him and saw he was pointing to the remote that was right beside you. “Remote’s over here.”

“Sorry.” You rub your eyes moving back.

“Don’t say sorry and just go to sleep.”

“I’m fine.” You end up getting lead to the couch by him and snuggle into his chest. You purr a little when he pets your hair.

“See just relax.” Your eyes slowly close, but you feel him leave you. You groan a little and he looks at you. “Oh no. Shooosh.”

You keep moving until he sits by you and asks what’s wrong. “You left.” You whine a little and you really don’t care. He nods a yes in reply and you crawl into his lap. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” You snuggle into his chest holding his shirt. You purr a little again.

“Because I said so.”

“What is with you? Don’t want to sleep and now you’re all cuddly.”

“Nothing.” You had been having nightmares, but you really didn’t want to tell him that. You just didn’t want him to leave.

“Yeah. You are a bad liar.”

“Dave, just stop.”

“Don’t lie to me then.”

“I’m not.” You bite your lip and he got up leaving you on the couch.

“Fine.” You bring your knees to your chest and sigh. If Dave left you were not sleeping.

“I’ll leave if you don’t tell me.” He slowly backed away.

“It’s nothing, just please don’t leave.”

“Why”

“Just-” You know what forget it. “No, it’s fine. Leave.”

“No what is it?” He walks over and you look away.

“Nothing. You said you had stuff to do. Go.”

“I don’t… I just kind of miss you.” You glare at him.

“Miss me? I’m right here idiot.”

“You know what I mean.” He huffed and sat down.

“It’s you who’s never home.” He doesn’t look confinced. “You’re always doing something and when you are here you’re locked in your room!” You were yelling a little now and still didn’t care.

“Well fine lets go cuddle and sleep.”

You stood up. “No. You said you had stuff to do, so go.” You run to the bedroom and close the door.

===> Be the fast human.

You are now Dave Strider and you just flashstepped into the room before your matesprit could close the door.

“Dave!” He yelled at you and you just smirked.

“Yo.” He growled and said something that sounded like “get out.” You weren’t really sure though.

“Gog fucking dammit!”

“Stop hiding from me.” He looked away and calmed down a little.

“I’m not.”

“Running into a room and locking it isn’t hiding?” You were a little annoyed now.

He rolls his eyes and turns around. Probably going to pretend you’re not there are something. You just huff and sit on his little project.

“Would you just leave?” He snarled. Oh something different. You roll over everything before getting up. 

“Oh no what a mess. Now we have to talk.” That earned you a glare. You glare back.

“What do you want?” He is keeping his words short, which meant he was really agitated.

“For you to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“Please tell me.” You hug him from behind. He sounded calm now.

“Let me go.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Let. Me. Go.” He close his eyes to keep his temper under control. You glare and stay still.

“Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong.”

“Just let me go!” You could tell he didn’t like this.

“Karkat, we promised to tell each other everything. Don’t break that Kitkat.” When you say his nickname you see a few tears.

“Let me g-go.” He’s stammering.

“You’re crying!” 

“No I’m not.” You wipe away a few tears and he struggled to get away. You let him.

“You going to keep lying?” He started hyperventilating as tears fell quicker.

“Shit Karkat. Calm down okay?”

===> Be the sobbing troll

You are now Karkat Vantas and you refuse to agree to the fact that you are crying. You look up at Dave from were you slid down and part your lips to yell. That’s not what you do.

“I’m sorry.” You cover your mouth and cry a little more. Wait no- fuck.

“Why?” He got on his knees and you point to your face. “Don’t be sorry for that. It’s my fault.” You shake your head for a no. You can’t speak. He mocks you a little and nods his head.

“Stop.” You hiccup a little and he looks confused. “Blaming yourself.” That- that wasn’t a complete sentence. You don’t care.

“When you do the same Kitkat.” 

“It’s my fault.”

“What is?”

“You not wanting me anymore.” You cry a little more.

“Not wanting you anymore?”

“You’re never home and you never talk to me.”

“I still want you. I’m just busy.” You feel him hug you and you cry into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You wrap around his neck tightly and he pulled her tighter. “Please forgive me.”

“I forgive y-you. Don’t let me sleep alone. Please.” You spoke quieter than you wanted.

“Okay.” He pulled you up and onto the bed. You calmed down and grabbed his shirt purring when he nuzzled your hair. You slowly fell asleep.

===> Be the blond being woken up.

You are now Dave Strider and you woke up to your troll lover gasping for air. You look at him and sit up. 

“Kitkat what’s wrong?” He shakes his head and whispers to go back to sleep. “You’re panicking.”

“I’m fine.” He was panting.

“Really?” He nodded. “What was it about?” He must of had a nightmare. He shook his head and you sigh “Please tell me.”

“I said it was nothing!” He growled.

“Kitkat.” You whine.

“Dave.” He growls.

Karkat.” You growl a little.

“Dave!” He yells.

“Karkat!” You yell. “Answer me!” He says to go to sleep or something. “No.” You are not letting him suffer in silence. Not again.

===> Be the afraid troll.

You are now Karkat Vantas and oh gog, oh gog, oh gog. You are currently shaking a little from just a touch by your MATESPRIT. Why that puts fear you in you will never know… Okay so it was the nightmare.

“What happened?” He looks worried.

“Please don’t hurt me.” You look small. Puny to him. You just expect him to take out his sword and cut you in half just like he did in the dream.

“Why would I?” 

“You’re yelling.” Did I do something wrong? That’s how it started in the dream to. Maybe it wasn’t a dream.

“Sorry. What happened?” He whispered.

“You.. hurt me.”

“What did I do?”

“You cut me. You told me I was worthless. I wasn’t good enough. You bruised me…” You trail off.

“I would never do that. Karkat please listen. I. Would. Never. Hurt. You.” Yoou shook, but calmed down a little. He pulled you close and pets your hair. You purr a little. He shooshes you and you really don’t care about this turning pale. You know he want’s you in the red and you like it that way.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” You nuzzle his shirt and actually feel safe again. You fall asleep soon after. You don’t have another nightmare.


End file.
